


Hotcakes Anniversary

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Anniversary, Han Solo-ed, Hotcakes, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, references, sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Dean and Castiel Winchester are celebrating their five-year anniversary with hotcakes for breakfast.Dean Han Solo-ed him on their.Castiel is reminiscing the past.They share a sweet kiss.





	Hotcakes Anniversary

If Castiel had to name one thing Dean was good at, it would be an extremely difficult task to complete. If he had to name one breakfast food Dean was good at making, he’d immediately tell you hotcakes. Dean’s hotcakes were to die for. No, no, Castiel took it back. Every bite of Dean’s hotcakes felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. And then Cas would fight to come back because he was not missing his five-year anniversary, damn it!

Five years, Castiel thought wistfully as he got out of bed. Five years since he married Dean Winchester and he had known the man for much longer. Almost sixteen years, Cas thought as he spit into the sink and rinsed.

Oh, they hated each other for the first three years of knowing each other! Dean was being a little shit to Castiel and Cas had slapped him… in the face. Of course, Cas got into trouble for it, but so did Dean. Yeah, they really did hate each other.

By middle school, they tolerated each other- took the same bus to and from school, shared a class or two, said “hi” to each other occasionally. They weren’t sure what changed, but it surprisingly did.

By high school, they had become “distant friends” and one day, Dean had asked Castiel to hang out after school, which turned into them having dinner at Burger King. Their first unofficial date where Dean gave him that paper crown that refused to stay on his head. Yeah, a lot had changed since then.

 

Dean whistled to himself as he flipped and plated the last hotcake. He smiled at the small set up he managed to do for their anniversary, nothing fancy. It was just hotcakes, bacon and sausage, two types of syrup, and honey. Castiel insisted that honey went well with the fluffy creation, but Dean preferred good ol’ maple syrup.

“Cas, come on, food’s gettin’ cold.” Dean shouted up the stairs. When he received no response, he took the steps two at a time. “Cas?” He knocked on their bedroom door.

The T.V. cabinet was open and Castiel was watching their wedding video. No one could make out what they were saying, but the camera caught the unmistakable words, “I love you.” And then came Dean’s response, “I know.”

You could hear some people laughing in the background, having picked up on what they said. Some clearly didn’t get the reference, much to Castiel’s and Dean’s disappointment when they finally watched the video… But breakfast was getting cold.

“Cas?” Dean said softly from the doorway. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Dean.” Castiel gave him a warm smile before stopping the video and closing up the T.V. cabinet. “My apologies, is breakfast ready?”

“Yeah, and the honey’s out.”

Castiel pecked his husband’s lips softly. “I love you.”

“I know.” He winked and dragged Castiel down the stairs to celebrate the first part of their five-year anniversary.


End file.
